The SilverLights
by Shepard.Commander87
Summary: This story is about a girl names Serenity who is half angel and demon, she leaves home to try and find something else... will she find hate, or love? Read and Review PLEASE! SereDar paring... SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTERS! :
1. Prologue

**The SilverLights**

**-Prologue-**

I don't know why I'm writing this, or sharing this story at all,

maybe it's just in case one day I get killed and someone will know

about me and my past.

In all my 20 years I never met my real mother. One reason

would have to be because she gave up my life for me to live. She

was known as one of the most beautiful creatures on heaven, and

Earth. Her name was Selenity, she had long silver hair, grey eyes,

and the most beautiful smile, so I was told. She wore a long lavender

gown that sparkled in the sun. it also had a white bow in the front

with a crescent moon in the middle that adorned it greatly. People

loved her happy and bubbly personality, the all thought of her as

an angel, simply because she was.

Now on the other hand, my father… or "so called" father was

the very opposite of her. His name was Damian, he was a dark and

ruthless man that had practically no soul. He lived in the deepest pits

of the Earth. He was brutal, unemotional, and merciless to people

weaker that him. Although, he had many useful traits. He was very

agile, and could use magic like no one else could, and could kill

anyone in seconds. He took me in after my mother died and raised

me to be just like him… a demon

The girl sat in the corner crying about what had just happened

to her. She was shocked and scared she had nothing she could do

with herself, she felt useless… like a piece of trash or dirt that was just

discarded when the person is finished. "Hahahaha!!!!" the man said

laughing joyfully. "The time has come… finally, the time has come!

The new Revelation has begun!!!" the man said joyously as he grinned

at the young girl in the corner crying "You… you… MONSTER!!!!

How dare you use me for a.. a.. Revelation?!! I will not let this happen!!!"

the young angel said, "I will die before I let you hurt me or my child,

ever!" and with that appeared a dagger in front of the angel as she tried

to thrust the dagger into her body, something stopped her, she couldn't

kill her, and "her child" so she said to him, "I quit, I'll live… only until my child is born , so they can live their life" Selenity said in a defeated sigh,

"YES!!! I've done it! The Revelation has begun!!!" the man said shouting in glory, as the girl sat crying in the background.


	2. Chapter 1

-**Chapter 1- **

"Look dad, you're not going to get me to kill a person in under 10

seconds. I'm just not doing it!" said the furious girl with silver locks, and

grey eyes, splitting image of her mother. "Look Serenity, I know you can do it, so don't even try and hesitate, just go for it." "Well I know I can too father,

but that doesn't I'm going to do it, we're not all as merciless as you." She said with a small smirk, they continued on with their fighting lessons.

"I'll teach you the best ways of being a demon Sere." Said her father

with a small grin on his face. "Well what about the rest of me? I wanna learn about that too." Serenity said with anticipation in her voice. "No, you will

learn to be a demon and have witchcraft skills and that's it." Her father said sternly, "But I wan to learn about mom! She was a beautiful and powerful

angel and could never get hurt, how did you manage to tie her down?"

Serenity said with just a hint of curiosity. "I guess I just had the magic touch."

He said with a smile on his face brushing his daughter's face remembering

that glorious day, yet awful day it was for her mother. Then after recurring

that that memory into mind, he blanked it out as soon as it came, and spoke to

his daughter "Lets go Serenity, we have to continue your training," said her

father "Fine…" said Serenity with a little bit of arrogance in her voice, as

they started walking into the field.


	3. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

Serenity started walking out of the village where she once lived. Trying

To go and find a new place where she can belong. Trailing heavily down the field where her father, Damian once trained her, ever since she was young.

She enjoyed the rays of the morning sun on her. She was wearing mostly black,

Her cape that is, which had a hood to hide her identity, and she had on a dark purple shirt that fit her just right, with her tribal sign on it, a black upside down moon with a cross attached to it. Her tribe was called the Silverlights. One reason would be because everyone in it, or meant to be in it, was born with silver hair. The rest of her attire was a pair of black pants, and high black boots, and a dark purple cloth wrapped around her waist to cover her sword.

As Serenity started walking out of the large field, the wind began to blow, and her hood blew off and revealed her long flowing silver locks blowing in the wind, and her cool grey eyes trailing across the field.

As the sunset began to show, Serenity was found laying under a tree , trying her best to rest as best as she could for the rest of the night. As she sat there lying in the shadow of the cool summer evening, she heard a faint screaming in the back of her mind that gradually pulled her out of her daydream.

Serenity quickly propped herself up against the tree and then quickly

jumped on the tree branch in a blink of an eye. She looked carefully in every direction as her ears moved around to search so where the sound came from,

and in an instant, she was off leaving only an outline of her cape and dust in the wind.


	4. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3- **

"Ahhhh!!!! let me go you horrible Monster!!!" screamed a young girl crying uncontrollably. "Please… please let me go! I never did anything to you!

I hope you die , you … you horrible, vile disgusting demon!!!" she screamed

aloud. The man gave her a cold, yet amused look and started to grin at her,

"You hope I die? You hope I DIE?!! Well then I'll sure as hell make sure you die before me!!" he screamed with a loud rumble as he was about to kill the young girl, yet … she disappeared, and a cold heartless voice talked to him

"Sirus, Sirus, Sirus…I thought you stayed away from human blood and flesh,

especially those of young women" Serenity said with a disappointed headshake,

as a mere bit of sarcasm towards him, "Stay out of this Sere, you of all people should know it's been hard for us to find food lately." The man said desperately, "Well that doesn't mean you go and eat anything you can get your hands on Sirus! Especially when they did nothing to you!" she said as her eyes gleamed at him with fury. "Fine… I'll let her go, this time, you're lucky you were her Sere." He said as he walked away in defeat, "I don't think you would've gone through with it, even if you tried." As her and the girl trailed off into the dark


	5. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

Later that night, Serenity tried to help the girl find her way home. She was walking the young girl, through the woods in the middle of the night. She tried listening to her directions through the rustling of the trees.

"Go left,… no wait, go right, or wait! Yea that's it! that look --" Serenity cut her off "It all looks familiar!! It's the damn woods!! It's all the same thing!!! we've been going in circles for hours, this is driving me crazy—you're driving me crazy!!!!!!" the young demon shouted in a tantrum. After saying that she looked at the girl's face, as she began to cry. For once in her life she had some sort of feeling… compassion toward a person, it was different, " I –I'm sorry … trust me, that's hard for me to say. I never have feelings I'm really sorry, please don't cry I didn't mean to make you do that honest, please… forgive me?" Serenity said with an apologetic look on her face, "Alright, I forgive you…" she smiled humbly.

As Serenity was searching for the young girl's house, they heard a deep voice in the distance. "Hotaru!, Hotaru! where are you? Oh god! You've really done it this time! You're going to be in so much trouble!" The young demon and her friend hid in the bushes waiting for the man to come. As he came up they sat there silently and just waited, when the man passed them Serenity jumped right over him, knocked him on the ground, pinned him down, and growled at him showing her bright eyes. "Are you trying to scare me, or turn me on?" he said with a little smirk on his face. "How dare you say such vile things like that?!! do you know how fast I could kill you?! I could kill you in an instant! Think nothing of it flat!" she scolded at him "Heh, heh… really? then why haven't you done it yet? What's stopping you? Certainly not me, hopefully not my poor death- stricken little sister over there."

"Well sir…" she said with a growl, I was the one who actually saved your sister's life, … thank you very much" she said triumphantly because she knew it would either **a.) **shock him. Or **b.) **bother the hell out of him. "It's true Endy she did save my life, if she didn't show up, I could've been dead demon meat by now." She said as tears started to fill her eyes. Endymion was astonished, that some selfish, ruthless merciless, none the less demon would save his sister's life, yet he was ever so grateful.

"T-Thank you, very much for saving my sister Hotaru." he said humbly. "No problem, it's only my job to do what I want when I want to , and most of the time it's the right thing." She said with one of her usual smiles, "How can I repay you?" he said as if he was desperate for an answer, "Umm… do you think you could get me some food and clothing if that's not to much to ask for, I'm just really hungry and really need a bath." She said kind of embarrassed to admit it. "Sure! I'll get you anything you want! Food, clothes, jewelry, a place to sleep, hey it's the least I can do for the person who saved my sister's life." He said anxiously. "Thanks… a lot." As they started walking toward the palace.

"So, what's your name?" asked Endymion. "My name is Serenity but you can call me Sere., what's yours?" she asked curiously "My name is Endymion, properly Prince Endymion, but you can just call me Endy." He said as he gave her a nice smile. "Ohh okay, well I'm just plain old Sere." She said as she started laughing while walking toward the palace.


	6. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5- **

"This will be your room … I know you can't really see it, but I thought you'd rather take a bath more than anything." Endymion said as he walked out of the room "Goodnight" … "Goodnight." She said as Sere rushed toward the bathroom not really caring what the bedroom looked like at the moment...

"Ahhh… this is a lot better…" Sere said with a smile "You know, these people aren't really that bad, they seem really nice and very welcoming, and the guy is cute too … he he" -wait wait!!! What the hell am I thinking? I could never have a chance with a guy like that, he's way too gorgeous- she said to herself sadly.

"Well she seemed nice enough, and she was sweet too, which I would never expect from a demon of all things but I'm glad she saved Hotaru, that was amazing, and to think their were actually women that were demons, and even their were more they're probably not as beautiful as she is" he said dreamily.

-Oh god! What the hell am I thinking?! To ever have a chance with a beautiful woman like that, … NO WAY!! Stop thinking about it Endy … you'll be okay… I mean, I've had beautiful women in my time, but none like her she's … nothing I can explain- he thought to himself gradually putting himself down.

Finally Sere gathered up the strength to finally get out of the tub and to go to sleep. She got out, dried herself off, combed her long hair and went right to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

The young Sere woke up the next morning in a silk comfortable bed. She had a glorious sleep after all the trouble that she had last night, She was exhausted. She woke up to find that she was in a dark room, burgundy, or almost blood red. The room was huge! The bed was facing toward the door and the bed had black silk comforters and red and gold silk sheets, with a dark gray canopy over it. Their also was a fireplace lit near the corner of the room that made the room look golden. As Serenity got up from her slumber she yawned sleepily and looked around the room, she loved it! It was everything that she ever wanted! She saw a balcony to the left of her bed and she walked out and noticed where she was.

"It's beautiful! I've never seen anything like this in my life! It's so gorgeous! I could just stay in this moment forever!" Sere said with her face filled with awe. "So you really think that my palace is that beautiful huh?"

Endymion said with a slight smirk on his face, "I really don't even know how you're standing out at the balcony, with that light nightgown on, you must be freezing." He said as he started laughing as Sere gave him an annoyed look,

"Well, if you know I'm only wearing a nightgown, then what are you still doing here?!!! And why did you come in here in the first place?!"

"I came to tell you breakfast was ready" said Endymion, "I guess I should've knocked first, just not used to doing it." he said apologetically. "Don't worry about it, it'll be okay, I forgive you." She said as she gave him a wink and a smile "Well then get dressed and hurry down stairs." Then Endymion left the room. As soon as the door shut Sere locked it to make sure no one else would end up making an accident like that again. She walked over to what they called a "closet" it was like another room! It had everything in it! Shoes, dresses, pants, skirts, shirts, gowns … the works! even combat wear, which she found more to her liking. She traveled into the never-ending room to finally settle her eyes on something that seemed to appeal to her. A tight, long sleeve black shirt, black pants, high boots and a… red sash to cover her sword, the usual cape , then she looked at herself in the full-length mirror, she felt that something had to change about her, her hair, it was always down, tangled and sloppy.

So she thought she'd go for a change. She looked into and began to brush her hair thinking of what she could do with it. First she started to put her long silver locks into high ponytails to keep it out of her eyes, except for the slight couple of strands that fell graciously across her face. Then she began to put half of it up into a bun on each pigtail. She remembered this hairstyle from when she was a little girl she used to love it greatly until her friends would always tease her and call her "odango head" so she never wore it again because she wasn't a "ditzy meatball head" and that was the day she knew she was growing up.

Yet she sure did miss it! And it fit her well too. Kept her hair out of her eyes the best way it could. So she looked at herself one more time in the mirror with her last piece of sheer confidence and walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 7

**-Chapter7-**

Sere started walking down the hallway toward the stairs, to finally eat breakfast. She trailed herself down the stairs to find a beautiful living room with Cherry wood floors, just polished. Their were large windows that shown as far as the eye can see, with dark burgundy and gold silk curtains covering them to give it the " snuggle up at the fireplace and read a book look" at any time of the day. The furniture was 16th Century Gothic (medieval of course) made of only the purest Cherry wood, the darkest they could find, it was beautiful.

Serenity loved it, every minute of it, as she walked through the large living room towards the sweet aroma of eggs, bacon, and pancakes for breakfast. Sere walked into the dining room and saw Endymion and Hotaru sitting down and enjoying their breakfast, when Endymion heard the dining room door open, he looked up and smiled.

"A couple of minutes huh?" he said as he began to laugh, "Well I'm sorry, I was just admiring my beautiful room and my "closet" as you so well put it." She said to him. "So you like it then I'm sure?" "Yes it's very beautiful and cozy" said Sere. "Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you like, I am forever in your debt, and you're also good company." he said with a grin. "thank you, I think I might just take you up on that offer" Sere said as they continued eating their breakfast.


	9. Chapter 8

-**Chapter 8-**

Later on in the day Endymion was walking through his vastly large rose garden. The garden had roses of all colors… red, white, pink, yellow, purple, dark blue, and peach, all different colors. Yet his favorite one was the red rose. He just loved the color of it and the way it smelled. He sat on the bench in the middle of the garden by the beautiful water fountain. As he sat there deep in thought, just taking in the sweet smell of the roses and the beautiful sound of the water.

"Hello Endy, I can call you that right?" said the little grey eyed demon happily, which was quite odd. "Sure, why not… as long as I can call you Sere"… "Sure!" Sere said as she plopped herself next to the tall prince with dark ebony hair. "Serenity?" Endymion said questioning himself whether or to say some to her. "Yes Endymion?" their was a long pause then he spoke. "We are throwing a royal ball tonight and uh… I was wondering if you--" "If I didn't show? If I don't bother you?! Sure! I won't bother you! Not at all!! I'll make sure of it!! I won't even go!!" Sere shouted into a rage as tears tried to force through her burning eyes.

"No! ... no! It's not that at all, I was wondering if I could go as your escort." He said as she looked at him in shock and completely misunderstood "I- I'm sorry of course I'd love to go with you." Serenity said as she looked at him with quite an apologetic face. "Well the ball starts at 8:00, so I expect you to be ready, and to look nice too." He said jokingly, "Alright, I'll be ready! I can't wait!"

Later on in the day Serenity decided to go into her "closet" again to see what she was going to wear for the evenings events, when suddenly she heard a knock on the door just loud enough to be noticed. "My lady? Are you in there? ... hello? Said a sweet young voice she could guess about the same age as her, "Hello?? My lady?! Do you need help Mt lady?" then suddenly Serenity opened the door to find a young girl with long black hair and wide purple eyes. She wore a short yellow sundress with a little white apron on the front. Serenity stared at her with awe, wondering why a beautiful girl like her, was in a place like this.

"My name is Luna, and I'm the lady-in-waiting here and I'm also here to help you get ready for the ball tonight." She said very courteously. "Well thank you very much Luna. I would love for you to help me get ready for the ball tonight." Sere said with a warm smile. So after that Sere and Luna began looking for a dress for Sere to wear that evening.

"This looks nice My lady!" as Luna pulled out a pink ball gown with pearls on it. "Umm… I don't think that's quite for me Luna, thanks, but no thanks" as she gave the dress a disgusted look and turned away. "More non-vibrant, darker colors are for me." She said to Luna, "Ohh… I understand, well then I have the perfect dress for you!" as Luna started rummaging through Sere's closet of assorted dresses as she then finally came out running joyfully with the dress in her hand, yet a mess of a closet to clean later.

"I've found it! It's perfect, it's just for you! Just your size, color, texture and would look stunning on you! Just like a princess!" Luna said excitedly, Serenity looked at the dress with great admiration. It was a black strapless gown that had dark red flowers embroiled on it. On the trim their beautiful black pearls, very hard to find, and the bottom of her gown was covered with a layer of black lace -stunning- she thought, "Just right for tonight Luna, how did you know?" she said curiously, "I guess I just knew!" Luna aid looking a little embarrassed, yet flattered all the same.

"Hurry up my lady, the ball starts in less than an hour! I'm sure everyone else including the prince is ready!" said Luna. "Alright, alright Luna, I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! Uh… Luna? Can you help me fix my hair?" Sere asked, well almost pleaded, "Sure! I'd love too! But what would you like me to do? Your hair looks perfectly fine." Luna said to her. "Could you weave roses, dark red roses, through my hair, please?" she said to her, "Of course! I'd love too! Right away!" she hurriedly grabbed a bundle of the darkest red roses and weaved them through Sere's hair, she looked beautiful. "There you go! All done!" she said as she pulled the mirror toward Sere, when she saw herself, she couldn't believe it, she began to cry. "I know, you look gorgeous …"Luna said proudly, "Now go on… have fun" as Luna pushed Serenity out the door.


	10. Chapter 9

**-Chapter 9-**

Serenity couldn't wait to see everyone, and couldn't wait to see her date Endymion, she was so excited! Serenity came to the top of the stairs and saw lots of people laughing and chatting and playing music, even before she stepped down the stairs. She started to laugh a little bit –I'm happy, I'm truly happy… no fighting, no killing, no yelling, no crying, just peace. I'm … happy- she said gratefully and started walking down the grand stairs only to have every man's eyes on her, they thought she was gorgeous, to good to be true! An angel! Yet she only bothered to look at one man who couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You look absolutely beautiful Serenity" he said observing every extra little curve of her body while trying to control himself. "Why thank you Endymion." Sere said blushing greatly "Really, you do, you look like a goddess, May I have this dance?" he said to her in that little nervous schoolboy voice. "Of course you can, I am your date, aren't I?" she said with a little smirk, wrapping her gloved hands around his as they danced. "So I can see you like my palace?" he said, "It's magnificent! So beautiful!" …. "Not as beautiful as you Serenity" he said in a deep low voice looking down at her with those midnight blue eyes of his, "What do you plan to do with me?" she asked innocently with a smirk on her face, "Ohh, I don't know, dance with you for a bit, which I've done, sweep you off your feet, which I've done, and… kiss you, which I haven't done yet but plan to do." Endymion said to her as he came toward her as they were about to kiss so deeply, they were centimeters from each other, could feel one another's breath and just when it was about to happen they looked at each other so deeply and… "Wait! No!! follow me …" Endymion said to her as they left the ball and ran to Endymion's chamber. They couldn't stand it anymore, or at least he couldn't stand it anymore. He pinned her against the door, and began kissing her passionately, he kissed her like he kissed no other woman before in his life. Their was a fire between them and they knew it. As she was pressed against the wall, and also having his strong body against her too, she tried to push him away, but in doing so would even make her want him more. They shared an emotion never felt between them before, and she liked it. He was letting his hands travel all over her body, and she didn't stop him, and she didn't want him too. She traveled over his body just the same, feeling the strong figure of his chest and his arms that held her tightly. He loved the way her body curved perfectly against his. She was so small, so delicate yet strong all the same. He loved her ivory skin and the way her hair shined in the sun, he wanted her… he needed her…

"CRASH!!!" All the windows in the ballroom shattered and hell broke loose. Their were demons everywhere men, women, and not just demons, vampires too, trying to find fresh meat for them to get but that wouldn't happen as long as Serenity was there.

Serenity and Endymion came running down the stairs, to see what the matter, "HOLY CRAP!!! …Demons… and vampires!! There everywhere! I have to make sure everyone will be okay!" Sere said as she charged toward the large crowd. "We have only come for Serenity and we'll do anything to make sure we'll get her back, dead or alive." The demon said, "I don't want to leave here! … this is my home, my family, they are my friends." She said in a saddened voice. "Well we'll make sure you'll want to leave, we'll do whatever it takes to get you to come back to Damian Sere!" "Is that what this is about? My father?! I'm perfectly fine on my own, and he should know that, he trained me." She said to the demon in an anger-stricken voice. You know as well as I do Sere that you have to come now!" "The only way you'll get me to come is if you drag me there, and the only way you'll do that is if you fight me." She said to him, "If that's all I have to do, then fine … I'll take that challenge—no wait even better, practice." he said with a grin.

When he said that Serenity jumped over the whole crowd of demons and grabbed a sword and a dagger off the wall, with her gown on she couldn't really move. To solve that problem she ended up taking the dagger and cutting up her dress to about above her knee, just enough for her to move. As she started to move toward that instigating, annoying demon that ruined the ball before all of this, two vampires had a hold of the most precious person in her life so far, Endymion, and the person that he cared about more than life itself, Hotaru. "Let them go!" she screamed letting out a cry. The two vampires looked at her in amusement, like they would let go of their supper, for her?... no way! "Let go of them now, or I'll kill you I swear I'll do it!" Sere said as tears started streaming down her face. She didn't want to anything bad to happen to them, especially when they did nothing wrong. "You… kill us? I'd like to see you try, that would be an easy challenge." They said in a roar of laughter.

Serenity just looked at the two , she couldn't take it anymore, it was hurting her way too much, not physically, but emotionally. She wished she wouldn't have ever experienced that feeling in her life, she just wished she could've remained alone and cold. Sere looked at the two, and then looked down folding her two hands together, palm to palm and chanting quietly to herself , each chant a little louder than the last. After about a minute or so she stopped as a burst of flame appeared in front of her face, and her hair shown a golden tint. She then looked up at the two vampires and shouted at them "Enchantia Stabaticus!" as she aimed the shot straight towards the two vampires. Before they knew it, they couldn't move… now they knew what she was chanting and right as the spell appeared in front of them…two stakes went straight into their hearts as the two vampires turned to dust


	11. Chapter 10

**-Chapter 10-**

As the two vampires disappeared into oblivion, Sere went over to see if Endy, and Hotaru were alright. "Endy! Hotaru! Are you alright?!" she was screaming as she ran towards them –Oh God please let them be okay- she thought. Sere collapsed down right by their side to make sure that they were alright, when Sere went to talk to Endymion he looked up at her and spoke "Thank you, for everything… for saving my people." He said smiling up to her "again." He started laughing, "You're welcome… again" Sere said in a warm smile, after that Endy looked up and gave her a strong kiss. A sound of giggling came from the background so Sere and Endy looked over to see that it was Hotaru giggling at them and that she was happy for what was happening between them.


	12. Chapter 11

**-Chapter 11-**

"How dare you?!" said the man with short sparkling white hair and a suit of white with diamonds embroiled on it, a cape also to match, high boots, and a powerful sword by his side. His name was Diamond; he ruled all of the demons and vampires of the land called Fates. "But sir, she's so powerful…" the two vampires said brutally wounded. "I don't care if she's one of the most powerful demons in the world!! Just kill her!! Or at least try and bring her to me!" Diamond said to the furiously, "Her father doesn't want he roaming the land for that exact reason, because she's too powerful, he'll do anything to stop her." He said freight in his voice. "Either we kill her, or he kills me, and we don't want that do we?" – "No master." Said the two in unison, "But if you saw her, you wouldn't be able to hurt her either, she's soo beautiful" the one vampire said, "She is like an angel…" – "I highly doubt that, she happens to be the exact opposite." He said with a little sarcasm in his voice. "You come see her, you watch," the one said, "We'll see… I'd rather see her pleading for her life right under me… glorious."


	13. Chapter 12

**-Chapter12-**

"My lady!! Wake up wake up!!! Some one is here to see you!!" Luna said as she woke her out of her beautiful dream. "Wh-wha- what is it Luna?" Serenity said sleepily. "A man is here to see you claiming to be your brother, he looks just like you too, hair and all." Serenity smelled the air to see if any scent of her father was around, then jumped right up out of bed and quickly moving her ears, and startled Luna in the process. She looked out the windows, doors, and down the stairs. "Luna… I don't have a brother," she said quietly. "Oh my Goddess!!! I must tell the prince right away--" "Calm down, calm down… it'll be okay, everything will be alright" she said calmly, "I'll just go downstairs and pretend that he's my brother for a bit, and then.. attack him." She said in anticipation, "Oh my Goddess !!! are you sure you will--" "Shh- I'll be fine…I'll be fine." So Sere went downstairs to see her "brother" and she was wearing a normal house dress that you would wear… in a palace of course. It was a long, blood red gown with straps at the top decorated with red roses, and at the waist had a white bow to make the dress stand out, she had a pearl necklace on that came right to the middle of the dress.

Endymion thought she was beautiful, gorgeous… so did Diamond. He never seen anything more beautiful in his life, he needed her, he wanted her all for himself. "Diamond! What are _you _doing here? Did _father _send you?" she said in an arrogant voice as she gave him a hug, absolutely no feeling, yet he held on tight, and she hated it. "I thought I would just come over and say hi" as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "…oh," sighing while putting on a fake smile. "Will you go out to the garden with me?" he said pleadingly, "Alright…" said Sere.


	14. Chapter 13

-**Chapter 13-**

As Sere and Diamond were walking through the garden the two decided to talk about why he was really here. "What are you doing here, and why did my father send you?" "Actually your father wanted me to kill you, but I don't think I can." He said staring at her, "And why is that?" she said questionably, "because you're soo beautiful, and I want to be with you." He said with a smile. "Well I don't want to be with you! I'm happy right where I am now!! And I don't want anything more, especially to be with you!!" Sere said furiously.

"Fine!" Diamond said to her, " If you don't want to come willingly, then I'll take you with me by force!" he said to her, and then after that her came around her back, and covered her mouth with a piece of cloth to keep everyone from hearing her scream, and then he took her away.


	15. Chapter 14

-**Chapter 14-**

"Prince!! Prince, prince!!" cried out Luna "Serenity is gone!!" "What do you mean Serenity is gone?!" he said furiously. "Well she told me not to tell you, but the man that was here, that wasn't her brother." She said in a saddened voice, "Luna! You should've told me anyway!! Now that guy kidnapped her and now she's gone and I can't do anything about it." "You could save her dear prince," she said "I can… and I will."

**-Back at the Castle-…( . )!** -- "I don't know about you Ami, but I think we should kill her… this will me give a chance to use my new chant on her," said the tall priestess with long black hair, and red eyes, she was wearing the usual priestess uniform, except more dark and mellow-looking.

"Look Rei, I don't think that'll solve anything, we could just poison her and get it over with … hehehe…" said the young woman with midnight blue hair, and ocean blue eyes, she was a scientist, looked like one too she wore a long lab coat, carried many chemicals in her left hand while she was using her right to talk and had goggles on the top of her head while she wasn't working.

"Nah… I doubt that will work Ami, I'd rather it go down another way, heh heh let me beat her to a pulp… please? I'll beat her around for a bit… let her hurt for a while… and then … finish her!!! Hahahaha!!! I love my job … heh heh" said the tall young woman with, medium- length brown hair, and bright green eyes. She wore a dark green combat outfit tight dark green top and matching pant, with black boots, and a shawl to cover her sword

"Ohh … Lita just stop it, all of you just stop it!! If we want her dead, or if Diamond does, then the idea will come to us when the time is right…" said the young beautiful girl with long, blonde hair, her name was Mina. You could say she was the temptress of the girls… or the seductress, dancer, etc. she wore a tight long orange gown, that had a slit, very close to the hip, and very low cut towards the chest with designs of hearts on it. "Don't worry… we'll get her… soon enough." Said Mina, as the girls began laughing evilly.


	16. Chapter 15

**-Chapter 15-**

"Wh-where am I?" Serenity said in shock, "You're at _my_ palace now, and you will be my queen." said Diamond happily. "I would never be your queen! and I will not remain here with you if it's the last thing I do!!" said Sere in anger and in fear. "Ha ha ha! I highly doubt that my princess, you are going to be with me forever." He said laughing happily, after that, Serenity jumped up, landed behind him, and grabbed Diamond by the throat, "If you don't let me go, I'll kill you before you can take your next breath." She said threatening him.

"You won't do anything to me, because I'm the only one that can set you free." He said "That's not true! Endy will come and save me because he loves me!! And he hates you!!" she said to him crying with tears flowing down her face. "Face it… you'll always be here with me, and your prince will never come to save you…"


	17. Chapter 16

**-Chapter 16-**

"I can't believe this, the only woman that I ever loved and I'm never going to see her again!" cried out Endy, "It'll be okay Endy, I'm sure that she's alright , she knows how to take care of herself." Hotaru said trying to be supportive. "But I want her to be alright here with me, together here with me," he said in a saddened voice, " No matter what I'll find her" Endy ran upstairs to his into his closet and put on his combat uniform, one of the best ever made it was sewn with only the strongest of fabrics, a steel armoring to cover the chest a black cape, high black boots, and sword by his side, one of the strongest ever created. It was made of the rarest metals and gems to make it shine. It also had carvings in it … little stars and moons with a saying on it**: If you find your hearts desire, if ever in doom they shall turn to fire…** Endymion still didn't know what that saying meant, but he figured that he would end up finding out one day.

As Endy was about to leave the palace, he heard a faint cry from Luna and Hotaru, "Let them go!" said Endy, "Why should I? They seem to be a very healthy lunch" the demon said laughing. Endy quickly moved towards the demon, jumped behind him and put his sword to his neck. "You let them go now and tell me where Serenity is, or I kill you faster than you can blink." He said harshly, he let the girls go and told him where she was "Sh-she's at the Tower on the mountain of Golgotha in the land of Fates." He said trembling. "I'll let you go if you don't say a word, if you do, I'll come back and hunt you down." He said to him, " I can't promise anything the demon said, so Endymion killed him on the spot, after all of that, he headed out to save Serenity.


	18. Chapter 17

**-Chapter 17-**

"Let me out!!... Let me out you cruel bastard!!" Sere screamed as she began crying, "Please… someone, anyone… help me" she said sniffling. "No one will be able to help you after we're all done with you… ha ha ha ha!!!!" said Mina and then the rest of the girls laughing in unison. "Who are you? … please!! Help me! Help me get out of here! I'll do anything! Anything you want!! Just please let me free!!!" Sere stated bursting into tears.

"Now why would we do that? We all came here to kill you! For a good reason at that too he he he …" the women kept laughing. "Well since we're all here we mind as well introduce ourselves to let you know who will end up killing you sooner or later in the end he he… I am Ami, a scientist, this is Rei… a priestess… Lita, a ninja… and Mina … a Temptress… what of which we cannot understand how you stole Diamond's eye's from her … what of which is why we are all mad at you and is all the reason why she wants us to kill you … and we particularly don't mind" Ami said with an evil smile. "Please, I didn't want him at all … I really didn't… I think he is evil and vile and he actually took me away from the man that I actually love" Sere said in a saddened voice. "So you didn't want him?" Lita said to her

"No … I just want to go back to the man that I love and miss soo very much," she said weeping. "AARRRGH!!!!!!" "Wait! What was that?!" Sere said sounding a little worried.

"That was the man that somehow sneaked onto our property and we are trying to kill … is quite handsome though, tall, dark sleek black hair, midnight blue eyes, just perfect tan sk—

"ENDYMION!!!…NOOO!!!! Please, you have to let me go or they're going to kill him!! Please?!! "I guess we could … alright, we'll let you go… only because… hey wait!!!" even before they finished the sentence, she was gone

"ENDYMION! Are you alright—OH MY GOD!!! no … no … I'm too late … NOOO!!!!" she said bursting in tears. "You took my only love away from me, and for that… you will pay… if it's the last thing that I do!!!" after saying that, she ran and took Endy's sword, and killed the two demons that so called _killed _ him. After that Sere ran over to Endy to see if he was somewhat alive and she tried with all her might to give him some of her power, after trying all her might, Endy's eyes began to flutter open, "Sere… Sere, is that you? Are you alright?" he said in a very hoarse voice to where he couldn't almost speak "Am I okay? Am I okay?! What about you?!!! You almost died!!! I'm just glad that you're alright … I don't know what I would've done if you really died … I probably would've too" she said as she began to cry, "Ohh don't cry Sere I'm still here and I always will be, if I have you here with me." he said as he kissed her on the cheek and stood up to face Diamond.

"And as for you… you took the one I love away from me, and made me think that I would never see her again… and you will pay for every single moment of pain that you put me through!!" he screamed at him as he charged towards Diamond with his sword out by his side and ready to kill … they both stabbed one another, yet one fell and never stood again.

After that awful incident yet great triumph, Endymion and Sere walked away from the horrible scene of the two dead demons, and dusty remains of the forgotten prince Diamond.

"Serenity … theirs, just one thing that I wanted to say to you before this whole thing happened, and since this all happened I realized it even more," … " What is it Endy? You can tell me anything and you can always know that…" … " That I love you and that I always will and no matter what happens to us, I will always feel this way" he said to her a little bit nervous, " Good I'm glad same here I love you too and always will no matter what … no matter what happens mister! He he …" she said smiling as they kissed deeply while walking towards the sunset.


End file.
